Yumemonogatari
by Neofy
Summary: Quand Kaiki Deshuu fait une étrange rencontre... Suite inventée à Koimonogatari.


Comme je l'avais expliqué auparavant, la fausseté est plus réelle que le réel lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, je vais me tâter à expliquer l'importance du temps. Le passé amène des regrets et le futur apporte l'anxiété. Par élimination, le présent est le meilleur moment. La population, telle que je la connais, préfère s'inquiéter du futur plutôt que du passé.

La leçon que vous devez retenir ici est simple. Profitez de chaque instant.

Introduction passée.

Je me nomme Deshuu Kaiki et comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, je suis un « escroc ». Je vois déjà certaines personnes me demander pourquoi j'utilise les guillemets. La réponse est simple, je ne pense pas escroquer pas les gens, je me sers juste de leur naïveté pour gagner ce que je veux, c'est à dire l'argent. Dîtes moi si il y a quelque chose de plus important que ça.

La réponse que vous avez choisie est sûrement l'Amour. Eh bien sachez que l'amour j'en ai vu au supermarché pour 298 yens.

YUMEMONOGATARI

Les événements suivants se sont passés après que j'ai sauvé deux amoureux et sûrement d'autres personnes d'une Déesse Serpent qui normalement ne devrait pas en être une.

«Je me demande bien ce qui m'arrive. Cette affaire avec Araragi et Senjougahara ne m'a pas réellement rapporté une somme énorme. A la base j'avais accepté la requête de cette fille aux cheveux violets pour essayer de me rapprocher de Suruga Kanbaru. Ah, au final je n'ai rien eu. J'aurais sûrement dû accepter les yens en plus que Gahara voulait me donner. Une leçon à retenir pour moi : ne pas faire l'hypocrite et accepter les offres. Bref, je pense avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, elle et Araragi sont sauvés.»

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mis à marcher sans destination précise, tel un vagabond.

« Cette histoire va-t-elle réellement s'achever aussi rapidement ? Aussi facilement ? Après avoir dupé une Déesse fan de manga ? »

C'est là que je me trompais. Après l'histoire il y a l'épilogue. Je semblais l'avoir oublié.

« Bon d'abord, retournons à l'hôtel pour chercher nos affai... »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase. La seule image dont je me souviens c'était moi me prenant un coup à la tête. La seconde après, j'étais par terre. Mon crane saignait, c'était vraiment mauvais. De là ou j'étais, je réussissais à apercevoir un collégien, avec une batte à la main.

« Tout devient plus clair maintenant. Est-ce mon châtiment ? Eh bien, autant l'accepter. Je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon. Même si j'aurais aimé quitter ce monde tué par une autre personne qu'une personne que j'ai dupée. »

Le gosse semblait murmurer quelque chose, je ne l'entendais pas très bien. Mais je voyais clairement. Oui, je voyais clairement ce serpent qui normalement ne devrait pas être vu. Il était enroulé autour de son corps. Même deux serpents étaient enroulés autour de son corps. Le sort était sûrement revenu au lanceur. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'imaginer que les Araragi étaient dans le coup.

« - Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Deshuu Kaiki, tu vas payer ! »

Son intelligence ne devait pas voler haut. Je n'ai fait que lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qu'il a fait ne me concernait absolument pas. J'avais l'impression de voir un joueur de League of Legends blâmer ses coéquipiers pour sa propre erreur.

Stupide.

Au moment ou j'avais l'intention de lui répondre il me mit un autre coup. Puis un autre, mais celui-là je ne pense pas avoir senti la douleur.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps devenait de plus en plus léger et de moins en moins lourd, logique me direz vous. Oui je vous l'accorde, totalement logique. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite n'était pas réellement logique.

Une leçon importante que vous devez retenir ici est de ne jamais vous fier à la logique sous prétexte que c'est logique. Ma phrase n'était pas logique. Vous pouvez aussi ne pas me croire, ni même croire à ce que je raconte depuis le début. Mais bon si vous avez réussi à suivre jusque-là c'est que votre curiosité est le moyen de transport de transport le plus efficace. Fiez vous à votre instinct, c'est un don donné.

Attention je risque sûrement de décevoir certains avec cette suite, ou peut-être en ravir certains, alors un conseil pour vous, n'en espérez jamais trop des autres.

Après cette légère mésaventure, j'ouvris les yeux.

Ah, vous ai-je choqué ? Moi même je le suis encore. Trois coups de battes dans le crane, aucun humain normal ne survivrait.

La première chose que je remarquai était que je n'étais plus au même endroit. Je suis passé d'une montagne enneigée à une ville banale. Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas si banale qu'elle en avait l'air.

Je me levai et je commençai à marcher dans les environs pour regarder si il y avait des gens. On peut dire que l'expression « paumé », dans cette situation, m'allait bien.

Presque toutes les vitres de magasins étaient brisés. Sur le moment je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qui c'était passé, du coup j'avais décidé d'aller au temple Kita-Shirahebi, peut-être que j'allais y trouver quelque chose.

Après 15 minutes de marche j'étais arrivé.

Déception ou joie ? J'hésitais entre ces deux émotions. J'aperçus une fillette avec des couettes et un cartable rose assise sur un banc à côté du temple qui, lui, était détruit.

Je décidai de lui adresser la parole mais elle avait été plus rapide que moi.

« - Oh, n'êtes vous donc pas Desho Kakai ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah, j'ai l'impression que tu me connais, enfin pas réellement, mon nom est Deshuu Kaiki.

\- Désolée, ma langue a fourché !

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu l'as fait exprès.

\- Ma langue a fourché !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Moi c'est Mayoi Hachikuji, enchantée.

Parler à ce genre de personne ne m'enchantait pas trop.

« - Sinon, que faîtes-vous ici M. Kaiki ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Exactement ce que j'allais te demander, où sommes-nous ?

\- Quel excellent blagueur vous faîtes !

\- De quoi parles-tu ? lui demandai-je.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne le savez pas ? »

Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

« - Hmm, d'accord. Laissez moi reformuler ma question. Comment avez-vous fait pour atterrir ici ? »

Sa manière de parler était bizarre. Comme si elle savait déjà la raison de ma venue ici.

« - Ce dont je me souviens c'est de m'être pris 3 coups de battes dans la tête, lui expliquai-je.

\- Puisque vous me semblez ignorant, je vais vous le dire. En ce moment même, au moment ou vous me parlez, vous êtes mort. »

Cette réponse ne m'avait pas vraiment choqué, je me disais bien que survivre à 3 coups et se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre n'était pas naturel.

« - Et donc, toi et moi où sommes nous ?

\- En enfer. »

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment pris au sérieux.

« - Et sinon sans ton humour inutile, elle donne quoi ta réponse ? Lui dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une enfant que je suis toujours en train de rigoler. »

Je l'ai pris au sérieux.

Même avec ça je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de soupirer en voyant l'état des lieux. Sérieusement, je pense que Senjougahara s'exclamerait en voyant que l'Enfer était un endroit si proche du monde des humains. Non, je pense que Senjougahara s'exclamerait tout court en voyant que la vie après la mort existe bel et bien.

« - Et bien c'est fort dommage. J'avais encore énormément de choses à accomplir dans ma vie. Et toi qu'as-tu fait pour être ici ? Lui dis-je, exaspéré.

\- En tant qu'escargot perdu j'ai mal fait mon boulot. Ma volonté l'a emporté contre mon sens de l'obligation. »

Pour une petite, elle en avait du vocabulaire. Peut-être était-elle plus âgée que moi ?

« - Que fais-tu de tes journées ici ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Rien, je m'ennuie.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de souffrances éternelles pour les péchés que nous avons commis ? »

Elle se mit à rire.

« - Il y a de la souffrance, sauf que vous ne la voyez pas. »

C'est vrai. 5 minutes auparavant, avant de l'aborder je la voyais triste, comme si elle s'était dit que ce n'était plus la peine de résister. Qu'elle devait rester seule pour toujours dans ce temple.

« - N y a-t-il eu personne avant moi, à part toi ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Pas que je sache, vous êtes la première personne que je vois.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

\- Je dirai qu'environ 10 années se sont écoulées depuis mon arrivée. »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse.

Nous continuâmes à discuter, mais je pense qu'il est inutile de vous raconter des choses aussi futiles.

Soudainement, mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

« - Ah, tout compte fait, on dirait que votre heure n'est finalement pas arrivée, M. Kaiki ! »

Je réussis à entendre ce qu'elle dit au dernier moment, et je m'assoupis.

Quand je repris conscience, dans le monde des humains cette fois, j'étais allongé dans la neige.

Je m'étais évanoui. C'était logique. Après ce qui s'était passé avec cette fausse Déesse je devais être vraiment fatigué. Par contre mon rêve lui n'était pas logique.

J'inspectai ma tête. Elle avait l'air d'être en bonne état. Je regardais l'heure et j'étais seulement assoupis pendant 15 minutes.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Je m'en fiche de vos avis, si vous êtes déçus ou heureux du dénouement. Après tout je vous avais prévenu, ne vous fiez à personne et n'en espérez pas trop des autres.

Ah et j'avais oublié, cette histoire n'était pas gratuite, vous devez me payer maintenant.


End file.
